A carrier
by hime1437
Summary: This is a story featuring a de-aged Spencer Reid. ONE SHOT.


HOPE YOU ENJOY. SORRY FOR THE VOCABULARY AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES.

It was lunch break by the time Hotch and Rossi arrived back at the Quantico, after a consultation that takes place at the state prison. The consultation ended early than they expected so they decided to make a quick stop on their way back to purchase something that was hidden in the paper bag that Rossi was carrying. As expected, the bull pen is almost empty as most agents tend to go out and eat for their lunch break, except their team, that is. Hotch knew for sure that his team would be eating in the conference room at the moment.

Since Spencer has been turned into a two-years-old (well, Spencer claimed that he is 3 years old, but everyone could have sworn he look like two. Heck, even two years old is bigger than him. Who would have guessed that Spencer was so small when he was a kid? Especially when he was so tall in his twenty) everyone always had their lunch together. Even if they are overwhelmed with works, they try to make their lunch time free so they can have lunch together. Sometimes they went out together to a nearby kid-friendly restaurant, all 7 of them, including Garcia when they do not have a lot of work on their hand. But on the days like today, when they are busy, usually they just order their lunch and eat at the conference room together. None of them has been complaining about it ever since.

So after stopping by their office to put their files and bags, both Hotch and Rossi make their way straight to the conference room and Rossi took the paper bag with him. Hotch is the first one to enter, followed by Rossi behind him. Garcia, JJ, Emily and Morgan, who are talking about something while eating their lunch, stopped their chit chat when they recognized who just enter the room. Hotch almost panic when he realizes that Spencer was nowhere in sight but he calms down when he sees a half-eaten food container with an empty chair situated between Emily and JJ. Obviously that belong to Spencer if all the vegetables lined up at the side of the plate was any indication. He would need to talk to Spencer again about little children and their nutritional needs.

" Hey, you guys are back early. No worries boss man because we already order yours and Rossi's food. They are in the plastic bag here." Garcia said as she reached for a plastic bag situated at the centre of the table and took out two food containers before placing them in front of empty chair next to Morgan's chair.

"Thank you, Garcia. The consult finish earlier than we expected and even the traffic is not busy today." Rossi sat down on the seat next to Morgan while Hotch took the one next to him. They wasted no time in opening the food containers. It turns out that both of them were hungrier than they thought.

"It's a good thing you are here now, Hotch. Maybe now that little munchkin will behave. Man, he wouldn't sit still at all." Morgan complained.

Hotch frowned. " Where is he?"

" You didn't see him when you walked in the bullpen?" when she received a head shake from Hotch, JJ continued, " Maybe he was in Garcia's room. He said that his robots need to guard the bull pen when its deserted because according to his 'friend' 84% of robbery occur during lunch time when most of people left their desk." JJ said while rolling her eyes, causing everyone else to snicker.

Recognizing the look on Hotch's face and hating to see her little friend in trouble, Emily quickly added, "But don't worry Hotch, we made sure he eats every time he came in here." Garcia nodded her head to support her statement and leaned over to smack Morgan on his arm for telling on her boy wonder, and at the same time noticing the paper bag that Rossi was carrying for the first time.

"What is that Rossi? New Italian leather shoes?"

"No. This is something that we pick up on our way back for you ladies." ignoring Mogan's 'Hey, what about me? How come I don't get a present too?' Rossi gave the paper bag to Garcia. JJ and Emily stopped eating and leaned over Garcia to take a peek what is inside the bag. Without wasting time, Garcia quickly took out whatever hidden inside the paper bag, which turn out to be a baby carrier similar to the one that they borrowed during their last case in California, except this one is purple in color.

"Wow! Where did you find this? I was going to go and buy it this weekend. Thank you so much. I can't say how much I love this. Spence fell asleep almost every time we put him in here." JJ quickly took it from Garcia and held it out for everyone to see.

"Yeah, it is comfortable for Spencer as it is for the carrier. And you even got it in purple, his favourite." Emily said as JJ passed her the carrier next and when she inspected the brand name, it is the same with the one they were using in California.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see his reaction seeing this." Morgan snickered as he imagined Spencer throwing a tantrum right after seeing it. A baby carrier means that he can no longer run around and get lost when they went out. And what JJ said is true, there is no other way to put him to sleep that quickly except when you put him in the carrier or sat in the rocker.

Right on cue, they could hear the sound of tiny footsteps running towards the conference room and seconds later, the door is pushed open to reveal Spencer holding his robot in his hand looking excited when he noticed Hotch and Rossi and heading towards them.

"Hotch, Rossi! You guys are bat already!" Hotch smiled and ruffled his head while Rossi just scoop some mashed potato and feed to Spencer who eagerly open his mouth without protest and chewed some before gulping them down.

"Spencer, why aren't you on that chair finishing your lunch? And no I don't want to hear about you needing to protect the bull pen. The FBI headquarters is safe as it is. Believe me." Hotch said when he noticed that Spencer is heading towards the door again.

"But... " Spencer was about to complain but when he saw Hotch's face he quickly shut his mouth. He knew better than to go against Hotch. Who was he kidding? If the others think he was misbehaving, they will threaten to call Hotch because they knew that his words are finals.

"No but Spence. Come here you still got some food left. After you finish, then you can go play, ok?" JJ bent down in front of him and moves the hair that fell down in his face. If Hotch was the strict father, then JJ always like the gentle mother and together they act like a perfect pair in making sure that Spencer has a better childhood than ever. When he nods his head, she gently picked him up and sat him down in his chair. When he tried to reach for his nuggets, he was stopped by JJ's hand on his wrist.

"No Spence. I know you crawl around before and you did not wash your hand first, did you?" Spencer looked down in embarrassment and shook his head at being caught red handed. It's kind of irony really because when he used to be a grown up, he was always conscious about germs and microbes to an extent that he won't even shake people's hand and just prefer to wave from afar. But as a kid, it was as if he forgets that germs and microbes even exist as he played with everything that he could lay his eyes on and not only hugs and kisses do not bother him, he secretly craves them. JJ just smiled at him and scoop some of his food and fed Spencer, who just accept it like it's something that he is already used to, which he truly is.

With JJ feeding him, Spencer was able to focus on his surrounding and finally he noticed a paper bag in front of Garcia and something else in Emily's hand. He was sure that was not there when they started eating before so that must be something that Rossi and Hotch bring with them. It could be presents! He quickly jumped down from his chair to rush towards Emily's side in order to see it better, ignoring JJ's cry of, 'Spence, what did I say about running around during eating?.'

"What's dat?" Spencer asked Emily as he ducked below Emily's arm to take a better look of the thing on her lap.

"Oh this? Hotch and Rossi brought this on their way back. " Emily held up the carrier so that Spencer can take a good look at it. Everyone except Hotch was holding their breath watching his reaction. But they were proven completely wrong when instead of being angry, Spencer just grinned.

They were expecting Spencer to throw a fit like last time he was told that he need to use a carrier when they were in California before. They still remember it like it was just yesterday when Hotch told Spencer that they did not bring a car seat to the California and the only way for Spencer to ride a car is using a baby carrier that was being lent to them by one of the female police officers there when she heard about Spencer's predicament. Right away, Spencer started to protest and bargain, but when Hotch said that if he did not use the carrier then he would be stuck at the hotel all the time and for a kid his age, no going out was like being in prison, Spencer started to cry his eyes out and for some time, nothing they say or do could stop his crying. His crying was so miserable that everyone could not bear to hear it. Other officers stopped their works and gaze sympathetically at them. At one point, Hotch and JJ took the still crying Spencer to calm him down, in which they succeed. Hotch would not admit it but to make Spencer agreed to using carrier he had to resort to bribing him with ice creams. And for the first few times, Spencer was grumbling everytime they put him in the carrier and JJ was the only one he agreed to be carried but after a while, he realized how comfortable the carrier really felt, that he was practically bouncing by the time the carrier was taken out and it does not matter anymore if Emily or JJ was using it.

"Cool! You got purple. I love purple. " he exclaimed loudly startling everyone except Hotch just smiled.

"Hey pretty boy, you do realized what this is?" Morgan asked confused with his reaction. At Spencer's eager nod, Morgan became further confused.

"Why aren't you throwing a tantrum now?"

Now Spencer became confused. "Huh? Why should I? I thought I will get a time out if I had a tantrum? Or does did mean there will be no time out for me anymore?" he asked Hotch.

" No. Time out is still in order and you will also get a time out if you did not finish your lunch with the veggies." Hotch said pointing towards his unfinished food.

"But Hotch, I want to know what Morgan means when he said that. "

"No buts. Go and finish your lunch. You heard what the doctor said about your diets before, right? Doctor said you need to eat more to grow." Hotch said sternly trying to change the topic while hoping that Morgan will be smart and not say anything to ruin the kid's mood before his nap after this. But of course his prayer went unanswered because he heard Morgan speak up.

"Pretty boy, normally you would be rolling on the floor crying after seeing the carrier. I am just impressed that you take this calmly. " Morgan said causing everyone else to flinch when they saw Spencer's lower lip wobbled out. This time Rossi took it upon himself to smack Morgan's arm to stop him from teasing the kid and making him cry.

"Do you think I am crybaby? Hotch, Morgan is saying I am crybaby. I am not a crybaby aren't I?" Spencer turned a teary eyed towards his father figure. Garcia was quick to answer. "No boy wonder, you are not. Don't listen to my chocolate thunder. He was just jealous because he wants to ride in this carrier but he can't."

"Wait a minute, baby girl. Who said that I wa.." Morgan's protest was cut off by JJ.

"Just ignore him, Spence. Come and finish your lunch. Theres only a little more left. Come."

Spencer seemed to forget the earlier commotions and walked towards JJ who was calling for him. He slowly climbed onto his chair and continues to eat what JJ was feeding him including his sworn nemesis, the veggies.

They continue to finish their lunch as the other agents starting to fill the bullpen towards the end of lunch break. When they finish cleaning up and getting ready to return to their desk, they realized that Spencer, who was talking with Hotch was getting sleepy. Usually after lunch, Spencer will follow Garcia to her lair and there Garcia will force him to lie down and sleep but of course it will take some time during which Spencer will insist that he has to work and Garcia will threaten to take away his toys and some grumbling will issues before he really fell asleep. Nap time for Spencer has never been an easy one. Suddenly JJ had a great idea.

"Hey Emily, can you help me put on the carrier?" JJ said stopping Emily before she could leave to her desk. Everyone else minus Spencer and Hotch stopped what they were doing when they heard her. Surely JJ didn't mean that he want to make Spencer sleep in the carrier now? Well, it is true that it can make him sleep a whole lot faster and without any fuss, but they are inside the office right now. Usually they only use the carrier outside.

"Yeah, now is the best time to test the theory whether Spence is really comfortable in carrier or was it only the last one?" JJ said as they smirked. They were all wondering the same thing. Emily took the carrier and help JJ strapped the bottom part of it around her waist. The next step is for Spencer to get into the carrier so Emily went to get him.

"Hey handsome, come here and try out your new carrier." Emily said causing Hotch and Spencer to raise their eyebrows when their eyes landed on JJ with the carrier strapped around her waist. Seeing their reaction, Emily could only rolled her eyes at their similarities. Sometime they both prove to be so much like father and son.

"Why? Are we going somewhere now?" Spencer asked curiously.

"No, we just want to test this carrier that Hotch bought. If something is wrong with it, we could go and change it. Besides, it will be dangerous if we test it on the street. It will be a whole lot safer here. Don't you think so Spence?" JJ said as she winked to Hotch who already figured out her plan. Hotch could only smirked. Of course he and Rossi already asked the promoter to make sure the carrier safe and nothing is wrong with it. He would not risk his surrogate son's life. But he would also not interfere with what JJ is doing if it means that Spencer will take a nap without a fight.

" I guess..." Even not fully convinced, Spencer could see the logic in what JJ was saying so reluctantly he held up both hands towards Emily, who quickly scooped him up and pass him to JJ. Once JJ had a hold on him to keep him stable, Emily grabbed the shoulder straps and brought it around Spencer and behind JJ who slipped her arms one by one while the other one holding Spencer steady. After both her arms are secured, they make sure that Spencer's feet and arms were placed properly before they locked the safety buckles behind her shoulder.

"You ok there handsome?" Emily asked as she ruffled his hair, in which he huffed when there are hairs getting in front of his eyes. JJ was quick to move the hair out of his face tenderly.

"Don't tease him Em. Now come on Spence. You are coming with me to my office. You are already finish with your paperwork for today right?" JJ just listened while Spencer described all the paperwork that he had finished including the one which Emily and Morgan slipped on his desk.

Morgan and Emily smiled in embarrassment when their deed was brought up. Luckily the others were more focused on Spencer babbling in his carrier and once in a while he would let out a yawn. He might have not notice that JJ was slowly patting his back while walking. They all know that is the best way to make Spencer sleepy and it appear to be working just fine with the way his eyes kept getting dropped low.

They all snickered when JJ went out. At this rate, Spencer will most likely be asleep before JJ even arrives at her office. Yup, the carrier is their new best friend now. They will never ever forget to bring it anywhere from now on.

END. THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
